This invention relates generally to friction bearings, and more particularly it relates to a friction bearing for a journal or a roller in a printing press, requiring very narrow tolerances between the bearing surfaces.
This requirement, necessitated by the printing technology, has hitherto been attained only by a costly process of selective pairing of compatible bearings. Upon the wear of any of the friction bearings, the new bearings must be individually adjusted, which fact contributes to further expenses.
From the German publication "Konstruktion im Maschinen-Apparate- und Geratebau", 14 (1962), 5, page 170, edited by Springer Verlag Berlin/Gottingen/Heidelberg 1962, a friction bearing having a plurality of sliding surfaces in different modifications is known. In these known embodiments, the sliding surfaces of the bearing sleeve or of the journal are made in an eccentric form with a corresponding number of oil grooves in the sliding surfaces. The disadvantages of such friction bearings having a plurality of sliding surfaces is their costly manufacture.